Audience response systems are used in classroom settings, corporate meetings, or in other gatherings to communicate responses to questions.
Audience response systems commonly incorporate one or more bases and a plurality of response devices. The response devices receive responses to questions in the form of user selections on a keypad. The response devices transmit wireless signals encoding the user selections to the base units or host computers.
An audience response system may include large numbers of response devices that seek to communicate with the base unit within the same time period to transmit user selections. The large number of response devices may lead to signal collisions and high retransmission rates to get data across the communication link between response device and base unit.
Conventional audience response systems transmit mainly data corresponding to user responses to questions. User responses commonly require relatively small amounts of data, which helps reduce some of the collision and retransmission issues.